


you really are an idiot, aren't you?

by friscreates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Borderline Personality Disorder, Cutting, Drabble, Favorite Person/FP, Intrusive Thoughts, Oneshot, Self Harm, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Yandere, bpd chara, but not relaly, everyone except chara is just mentioned, i had canon chara as having bpd, i might continue this, ill probably continue this, may continue it if anyone asks, murder mention, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friscreates/pseuds/friscreates
Summary: Chara has bad thoughts. Bad, bad, bad thoughts they can't tell anyone about. The only thing that makes them go away is pain.//that's . basically it. its a vent story. PLEASE be mindful of the tags





	you really are an idiot, aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS THEY HAVE THE TRIGGER WARNINGS

They took the blade to their skin, seeing it part like the waters did for Abraham, and imagine that this action was something holy, something pure.

The blood drips. Drip, drip, dropping on the floor.

But the thoughts don’t leave.

_It’d be so easy. Asriel loves frisk more than you, you know it. Go for a walk with Frisk. Shove them in front of a car. They’d never know, you could cry, it could be a tragic accident. And then you and Asriel could be best friends forever._

Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP.

They dig the knife deeper, the blood flowing at a steady rate now, and the thoughts quiet a bit.

But they’re still there.

The thoughts burn holes in Chara’s head, like a cattle prod shoved through their fucking HEAD, and they bring the knife to another clean patch of skin, and another, and then there’s red everywhere. Disgusting, they were disgusting.

If they didn’t hurt themselves, they’d hurt Frisk, or mom, or someone.

They needed to hurt, to suffer, so no one else had to.

They bandage the wounds, and smile.

Their family was safe. Their loved ones were safe.

They put the knife back under the pillow case, where it will remain safe for the next few hours until the thoughts come back.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll continue this if anyone wants me to or if i find i want to vent using it some more rip uh let me know if you want me to write more


End file.
